When You Come Around
by snapeandlilyforever
Summary: Kristen Curdy is one girl who thinks everything would be better without her. She never wanted to be heartbroken again. She didn't like what was going on with her life. what would she do when she hears a lion roar out of nowhere? My first fic.  Edmund/OC
1. The Lion's Roar

**This is my first fanfic so please bear with me, if it's a little bit weird or anything.**

**The fanfic is kind of patterned with my life. Well, the part where she's not yet in Narnia.**

* * *

><p>I was crying. This was the first day. It was the first day I cried because of this. I knew I shouldn't have attended that party, somehow, I just knew. Me too actually, I just didn't know why. I just realized if I did not attend that, I would be questioned the next day. Why do slow dances have to be part of that party? I stopped crying. I opened my laptop, checked my social networking sites and such, and took another look at his profile, for the last time, I promised myself. <em>I wished I never liked you. It's been 19 months, Kristen, get over it. <em>Why did I feel this way again? I never knew. I just tried not to care anymore, and I thought I succeeded it until tonight. I just drifted my eyes and fell asleep. But that didn't work. The tears started streaming down my face again.

_Toot-too-toot-too!_

God, I hate the sound of that alarm clock! If only school didn't start this early. I just stood up and looked myself at the mirror. Yes, my eyes were tired because of last night and I don't think I would last that long today. I still need to practice for our graduation. That means I still need to go to school. I've always hated school, but I think it's just the assignments and the useless chemistry stuff we need to know about. I never really thought that was helpful. So, I looked back at the mirror and went to the bathroom and did my usual routine before school, soon enough, I can just go down and eat breakfast until the bus comes.

"Bye mom!" I told my mom as I kissed her check.

"Bye, be careful in school, okay?" she once again told me for the nth time in my life.

"Yes mom, I won't get raped today," I laughed it off, remembering last night, and I got on the bus.

As I rode the 30 minute ride going to school, I thought of what I might do with my life. I don't know how crazy this really is, but I've always thought of committing suicide. It's just I really thought of how easy other people's lives can be without me. My parents won't have to handle me anymore. Yes, I will be gone, but they will later forget it anyway. My brothers won't have anyone to envy anymore because there would be no excuses about me having high grades and I can do this, but I'm not graduating with honors. My friends wouldn't have such a loser friend who just joined their group because she didn't have any friends left. Or maybe that's what they think. I have to worry no more about the things I get. I don't worry about Christan anymore or the fact that I wanted to be a songwriter, but it's technically going nowhere. So I gave up on everything and just moved on with my life.

"Seriously, I don't know where you are getting on this," my friend, Louise said.

"I don't know either. At least you have a boyfriend," I said.

"A boyfriend who is too harsh on me," she laughed.

We were talking about the fact that I liked Christan again, after 19 months. She doesn't know what happened before, but a lot did. They just didn't know how they happened or how the things went in place. They didn't know how many people hated me, and how they tried to avoid me.

I went home after school. I always went straight home instead of going to other people's houses. And if I did, my mom would get mad at me. She always does. I never knew why she was too tight on me. But what the heck, it would not be long until I can die.

As I did my homework, I turned on my iPod's speakers. I listened to the usual songs I did, not caring how loud the music was. I never really cared on how loud the music was. I clicked on the song, and started doing my Chemistry homework. I sang while doing my homework, as I always did. And eventually, I started dancing around my room, the way I ended up almost everyday. In the middle of one song, I thought I heard a lion roar. I memorized every note, every beat and every word of this song, and there is definitely no lion roar in the song. "Whatever," I murmured and I got back to my homework.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it that short?<strong>** Is it that boring? I hope not. I'm trying to tell what the character's present life is here, so yeah. If it sucks or not, click that review button there and comment. :]**


	2. What Happened on Graduation

**Thank you for the review Ogden Writer, I know I only had one, but I was so happy. :]**

**Thank you so much :] I update so quickly.**

**Narnia still doesn't appear here it might appear in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>I woke up early next day. I was so thankful that I didn't cry myself to sleep last night. Still, I wondered about what caused the roar in the song. I listened to it this morning, but I didn't hear it. Maybe it was just my imagination. School that day wasn't awfully bad like the other days since it was only a practice for graduation. It didn't really matter that much.<p>

"_Morgan, Christan," the teacher said. My friend gave me a slight bump with her elbow._

"_It looks like it's him again," she said._

_I blushed profusely. "I don't really know."_

For the next few days, it was the same. The same things to practice, the same clapping, and the same time we sit down and stand up altogether. And of course, the same time my classmates all looked at me when Christan was called up on stage. That was the only time I feel awake.

Graduation was one thing I didn't want to miss in my life. I always knew that. There is nothing bad about it. I knew that I was going to graduate because I didn't have any problem with academics and my grades. I was an honor student. _Was._ That changed a lot this year. I don't know what happened. Maybe having a social life was a bad idea after all.

It wasn't long until graduation came. The faces I saw were the faces of my classmates where every almost every emotion was embedded in their hearts. We became a very strong, united class and even I, unbelievingly didn't want to graduate because I don't want to let them go. They were the people I really loved, in a friendly way. I loved this year. I don't know why it has to end so fast.

We marched down the aisle of the gymnasium-turned-auditorium. And for the first time in a week, I smiled like I just had won a Grammy. Not long enough, it was my turn to go up the stage.

"Curdy, Kristen Alicia," my adviser called out.

"This is it," I said as I went up the stage to receive my diploma.

"Congratulations," the principal said to me.

"Thank you sir," I replied.

I walked to the part of the stage where a masking tape was taped to the ground so we all bowed at the same place. I carefully bowed, trying to keep my graduation cap in place.

As I got to my seat, I opened the red case containing my diploma. I saw the paper. It was my diploma. I smiled.  
>"Finally."<p>

"_Morgan, Christan," the teacher said. My friend gave me a slight bump with her elbow._

"_It looks like it's him again," she said._

_I blushed profusely. "I don't really know."_

At last the ceremony was finished sooner than I expected it would be. Maybe it was the practices. I might just have gotten used to it, the calling of 458 students' names and going up the stage and doing the same routine of saying thank you and bowing properly.

When I got out of the gymnasium after several forced pictures because my mom wanted a decent picture of me, it was crowded. I can't even find my classmates with these people. I don't like being with a lot of people near me. You can call it slightly claustrophobic. But don't worry, I found them. They were just a few feet from the stairs. For the first time, I felt like a celebrity. People were taking pictures here and there and I don't know where to look anymore because of all the flashed from the different cameras. I smiled. I didn't want to look bad in pictures, no, not at all.

After a hoard of shots from the parents, and some goodbyes, I saw my friend Joe. He was a good guy. I just don't really know now. It's different now. Something happened before between us two. No, we weren't boyfriend-girlfriend. It was just something simpler than that. He just used to like me.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks bro. Congrats, too."

"I know you like Christan. You do know he's over there?" he kind of said than asked.

I looked over at where his eyesight was directing me, and I saw Christan with his brothers. They were taking pictures with their expensive cameras.

"I'm not blind," I said.

"I know. It was a rhetorical question. It's not supposed to be answered," he said.

"It sometimes can be answered, actually. Especially if the question was only 'you do know he's over there.'"

"C'mon. I'll take you there. I'll introduce you," he pulled me going to the spot.

I shook my arm out of his hand and he let go.

"Introduce me? No way, you jerk. That wouldn't really go anywhere," I told him straight in the eye. I just know it would be wrong if he "introduced" me.

"Just go with me," he demanded.

I did. I didn't know why, but I followed him.

Joe got Christan's arm and said, "Christan meet Kris-"

It was cut off. The "introducing" was cut off.

"Yuck," Christan blurted out just as if I wasn't there in front of him.

I just walked away like nothing happened. Joe followed.

"I told you it will go nowhere," I laughed fakely.

"Whatever," he said.

I saw my parents signaling me to go with them.

"I need to go already," I told Joe.

"Okay, bye," he said.

"Bye."

"And for next school year I won't be teasing anyone because I'll be transferring schools, and I won't be here anymore," he laughed.

"Okay, whatever," I told him. "Bye," I said as I waved at him.

"Bye."

I got into the car, and my family and I ate lunch in this hotel which served nothing in their buffet but dessert.

That night, I thought about what happened that morning when Joe tried to introduce me to Christan. "I told you it would get nowhere," I whispered to myself. Soon after thinking about it, I realized it. He was still not over that shit I did 19 months ago. I was heartbroken. And again, I cried myself to sleep.

That night I had a dream. Once again, I heard the roar of a lion.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it okay? Or did I say too much about the lion's roar? Or I did not focus on the main point? (If there was really a main point.) <strong>

**Spoiler: The dream is about Narnia, but I think that was already predictable enough.**

**Reviews are a great help. :]**

.


	3. Impossible Things Happen

**Hi****! Thanks for the reviews. I'm writing this chapter because there was no internet connection again.**

**I forgot to put 'disclaimer' but it's obvious that I don't own Narnia. **

* * *

><p>I went to sleep that night and had a dream. The dream was quite simple but intriguing in a sort of way. I heard the lion roar I keep on hearing for the past few days in this dream. I was in this forest. It was quite unlikely for me to be here since I'm not a nature girl. I knew it was a dream. So I decided not to pinch myself. Who knows what adventure this dream, can bring to me? Who knows what might happen here? I just went on. I don't even know how I got here, anyway, but I got up and started walking.<p>

I appreciated it here; it wasn't a normal forest to me because I feel like everything was alive. I felt that even the trees were alive and wanted to dance. But it was just a feeling, when I took a look at the trees they looked exactly still. I smiled as I touched the trees because I felt comforted at least one time this week. After walking around and ending up in the same place I was when I got in here, I sat down. I didn't even bother to clean up the trunk or stump or log I was sitting on. I didn't really care about anything because I felt free, no worries at all.

I sat down and got a stick on the floor and start breaking it to pieces. I got another stick, a longer one and wrote on the floor a big letter c and a big letter m. "Christan Morgan," I said to myself. "Who are you, anyway?" I dropped the stick and I started walking some more. After a few meters, I noticed something pass in front of me. It moved fast. A few seconds later, I felt that creature was behind my back. I turned around, nothing was there. _Maybe it was just your imagination. _I went back to my "front" and started walking. After a few steps, a lion appeared in front of me. It didn't look harmful, but I felt scared. Once again, I remembered the roar of the lion and then I looked directly at the lion's eyes. The hairs on the back of my neck started to rise. My heart beat faster, but I continued to stare at the eyes.

I opened my eyes.

I found myself gasping for air and my mom was in my room. I was panting heavily. "Kristen…shhh, it's okay," she comforted me. I sat up and tried to make my breathing normal. "What was wrong? I can tell that you were dreaming. What was it about?" she asked. "A lion, I was scared," I told her. "Didn't I tell you to pinch yourself when you dream like that? Why didn't you?" she asked. "I don't know actually, and it never works. I always forget to pinch myself in the dream," I said. "Okay, get some more sleep. Try to comfort yourself," she said, and she left the room.

I slept soundly a few minutes after mom left the room, no lion roar, no bad dreams, no anything. I woke up a little late the next day since I don't have classes or anything, and it would be just stupid if you woke up early, too. I was supposed to go out today with my friends, to a swimming party, just to say goodbye to them since we'll be parting ways.

"Mom, I'll be going, who will bring me there?" I asked.

"Your brother," she said.

"Oh…I'll just take a shower first."

"Wait. Are you wearing shorts?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You do know you are not supposed to wear shorts when you are with boys, right?" she told me, practically screaming.

"Mom! It's a swimming party. I'm supposed to swim!" I shouted.

"You never told me that. Go change what your wearing!" she demanded.

"You know what?" I said as I raised both of my arms up, "I don't care, I won't go anymore. Why do you have to be a buzz kill anyway? Always. Ugh."

I went out of her room without saying any other thing. C'mon, my life is that bad already. Is it supposed to be worse? They would be all swimming there, for fuck's sake. I hate the fact that mom is too conservative. I went to my room and started crying. Having a social life is bad. I got a pillow and started sobbing into it. All the bad things started to return to my mind. All the things about Christan, about the fact that my brothers won't get jealous of me anymore, about the fact that I can't be a songwriter because my parents won't approve it because it doesn't put food on the table, about the fact that everyone hates me, I don't trust anyone, not at all. They all came haunting me like they did everyday. _This world would be easier without me. _I thought.

I went out my room and went to the kitchen. There were knives in the kitchen, sharp ones. My brother wanted to become a chef so he bought all these knives and he made them sharp. He didn't like chopping or dicing or whatever when the knives aren't sharp. I went closer to the knives. I got the biggest one of the knives. I knew it was sharp, my brother loved that knife. I took it up to my room.

_This world would be easier without me._

I closed my eyes as I was about to stab myself. But then I heard the lion's roar and opened my eyes. I felt so traumatized about the dream so I quickly opened my eyes. I opened my eyes and I wasn't in my room, I was in the same forest last night. It was the same forest in the dream, where I saw the lion. The letters c and m were written on the ground. This was the same forest. I wasn't in a dream so I can't be here just all of a sudden.

"Impossible."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it too melodramatic? And yes, she is in Narnia.<strong>

**But I figured out that this story might not get anywhere, so I won't update until I get three more reviews. Good or criticism. So click that review button there for me, please? :]**


	4. Unusual Things

**Thanks for the reviews. :] **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

* * *

><p>I looked around the "forest" I think I'm in. It's impossible, very impossible. Why did I get here again? I wanted to die, not get into a forest that was the same forest in a dream where a lion almost ate me up because of its death stare. Well, maybe this is just a hallucination of mine. It could be the ones that you get before you die. I wasn't dead yet, I can't be dead, no. I was pretty sure that I haven't stabbed myself yet.<p>

As I tried to get up, I heard hooves, a horse's hooves it was galloping in this forest. I tried to look around, I felt terrified I didn't want to be here, I didn't ask for this happen, I know I wasn't dead yet, I wanted to die, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be in a forests, I really hate forests. The sound got nearer and I can hear it, the crisp of the leaves when the hooves hit it. It got nearer until I saw the horse and the person riding it. He was a dark-haired boy with brown eyes that looked like he's 16 years old, a year older than me. I could always tell how old a person is.

"Excuse me, I'm not trying to bother, but who are you?" he asked, as he got of his horse.

"I don't know why you have to ask me that, you don't really go around a forest asking people who they are. You can leave me alone," I said.

"Fine, looking at you, you seem fine, so goodbye, nice talking to you," the boy said as he got back to his horse.

"No!" I shouted. I looked at myself my shorts were really dirty and my shirt, well it wasn't really a shirt anymore. I felt like I was going mad. He looked back.

"You told me to leave you alone."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here! Take me out of here! I want to go back; I don't want to be here!"

"Fine! Get on the horse," he told me. I walked to the horse.

"Er-,"I was supposed to call him by his name but I realized I didn't know what his name was. He looked at me.

"Edmund."

"Oh, right, uh Edmund, I don't really know how to get on a horse," I said shyly.

"Okay, so do you want to walk?" he asked

"No, I'm kind of tired; help me get on it, pleaaaassee?" I pleaded.

"Since we just met, okay, I will help you up the horse, but do you know how to ride one?"

"I do, but that was only like twice in my entire life," he said as he helped me get on the horse.

"It's okay, that can do, I just won't go that fast then." I was starting to like this boy. He has a British accent and all I would die for boys with a British accent. _Stop it, Kristen, you just met. Snap out of it. _

"Thank you, Edmund."

"Your welcome er-," now he was cut off.

"Kristen."

"Er - Kristen. That's a nice name," he laughed.

"Yeah, well I think it is."

We rode the forest, but we did it slowly and thank god he did because if he didn't I would already fall off the horse. It was a long ride, and the horse seemed to feel a bit tired from the walking, with two people on its back because I know it usually didn't have two people on it.

"Kristen?" Edmund said.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if we stop for a while, you know sit on the ground?" he asked. This seemed like a nice place so I agreed. It was the same thing in the dream, I felt comforted.

"No. Not at all, I would gladly do that. My back hurts already."

"Okay then." He got off the horse and helped me down.

"So Kristen, where are you from? I haven't seen those clothes around here."

"Are you kidding me? I mean like, these are clothes from 2011! Where are you from?" And this was the only time I realized he was wearing a tunic.

"2011? I'm kind of from the 1940s."

1940s, you're joking me." This isn't real, no. Meeting a boy with a British accent is not real. And that boy was actually from the 1950s and wearing a tunic. Now that isn't real.

"Kristen?" he interrupted me while thinking.

"1940s, from what place? Country?" I asked

"England."

"England, right sounds legit."

"Sounds what?"

"Uh, nothing. That's just a nice place you know, England."

"It is," he said, but he didn't sound quite convincing at all. I stayed silent.

"Kristen, if you have rested enough, we could go back it's getting dark already, and my siblings might get worried If I go home late."

"I'm okay, we can go back now. I mean, you can go back, I'll be staying here."

"No, go with me, I'm pretty sure Susan and Lucy will be pleased to meet you."

"Fine. Thank you, by the way."

"It's all okay. Don't worry," he smiled at me. "Philip!" he called out.

"Yes, your majesty?" the horse said.

_This is wrong a boy from the 1940s, a talking horse, being in the same forest, a royalty? No, this is not true, this isn't true. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I didn't really get 3 reviews but idgaf. Sorry if it was short, I really want to continue this part because this is always my favorite part. :-)<strong>

**Click that review button right there so I could get motivated to continue this story, please? :]**


	5. Fuck It

**Thank you for the reviews! :] I pretty much appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia**

* * *

><p>"We're here," Edmund said.<p>

I got off the horse whose name was Philip. It was very nice at this place, it was a castle. Although I never really thought that I would end up in a castle because of all the misery I've been through, I only expected it to be worse. But what the heck, I know I would love it here if the people are nice. But from what I experienced from Edmund I expected the people here to be only help you in need, and that's really all even though he said that 'Susan and Lucy will be pleased to meet me.'

"This castle here is Cair Paravel," Edmund said.

"That sounds royal," I said.

"Let's go inside." I didn't want to go inside, but Edmund dragged me in. I seriously don't know what is wrong with this boy.

He led me up to a place with four thrones in the room. _Four thrones? How can that be? I thought there is supposed to be only one king and one queen. _

"Uh….Edmund, why are there four thrones?" I asked

"You'll know."

I don't exactly know how I'll know that. _Whatever. _I really didn't care; I just want to show interest. The only thing I want to know is if there are more British boys here. Suddenly a blond boy appeared out of nowhere. I didn't actually know where he came from, but from a land of talking animals, I didn't care either. He was wearing a crown, tunic and leggings? _Ew! When did boys start to wear leggings? And they're in the horrible color of gold!_ I didn't know if I was supposed to hate this place or what. They just don't fit with me. Then two more people came out.

_Wow! More people, just what I wanted. _I thought sarcastically.

And the girls were wearing dresses, no, not short dresses, they were dresses you used for prom, the ones you use for your wedding because they're long. And seriously, who wears long sleeved dresses like that? I feel like I'm the only one pissed off here.

"Uh…Kristen," Edmund started to speak.

"Yes?" I replied.

"This is Peter, Susan and Lucy, Lucy Pevensie, we're all Pevensies, we're all siblings" he introduced them one by one while pointing at them. _Wow, I'm surprised you did that._

"Good…morning, your majesties, I'm Kristen, Kristen Curdy," I greeted as I did a 'curtsy'; if that's what you call what I just did.

"Hello!" the girl named Lucy enthusiastically, and truthfully, I don't know why one is supposed to be this sarcastic when they meet me. I'm boring, I know that. That's why Christan hates me. _Stop it, Kristen. You're ruining your own life._

"Hi, Lucy," I greeted back with a forced smile on my face.

"C'mon with me I'll show you your room," she said.

"No! It's okay, I'm just going to find some place to sleep outside you know, in the beach or something…in the forest," I said even if I don't know a single thing about camping or the outside.

"Yes, she can do it perfectly fine outside, let her stay there, I'll watch you so that I can know what angle to throw rocks at you when you're sleeping," Edmund butted-in in a mean-but-I'm-only-sarcastic way.

Again, I didn't care.

"Edmund…" the blond guy said. I have accustomed to calling him blond guy because I want to and I don't want to call him Peter.

"What?" Edmund said quickly in a British accent that I love so much. But there is still no way I'm going to like this guy because of what he keeps on saying, even if he made me ride on his talking horse, no.

"She's a guest, remember?" blond guy said.

"Whatever," he whispered.

"You could stay here, wait, no. You will stay here," Lucy said.

"Thanks, if that's what I'm supposed to say," I took a step closer to her, "If Edmund's fine with it," I 'whispered' but it was obvious all five of use can hear it.

"As long as we're all happy," the girl named Susan said, it was the first time I heard her speak. I followed Lucy to the supposed room I shall, or will be staying.

"We're here," she said with a big smile on her face as she opened the door.

It was a big room, bigger than what I had back home, in fact it was triple the size of what I had.

"This is my room?" I asked puzzlingly.

"Why?"

"This? It's the room? Aren't I supposed to stay in some kind of slave's headquarters or something?"

"You're a visitor Kristen, not a slave, remember that," she told me.

"What exactly am I supposed to be wearing? I didn't pack clothes for this surprise trip to a place I don't even know."

"You'll wear dresses, not that…thing you're wearing."

"Dresses? You mean like that? The long ones?"

"I'm afraid so, I'll have them made but you can borrow some of mine, though," she smiled.

"Thank you," I said even if I don't know if I should say thank you because I didn't like that thought at all of wearing long dresses.

"You're welcome."

"But I'll change tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired already, I want to sleep and this bed looks comfortable," I said and a whole statement with true facts all the way.

"Fine, but tomorrow you will. Aren't you going to eat dinner, Kristen?" she asked.

"No, I won't I think I'm too tired too," I said.

"I'm fine with that tonight, but you need to show up for eating time. _Always._"

"Yah…okay, good night," I said pronto.

"Good night Kristen," and she left the room.

I removed my shorts and went to the bed. I jumped on it even if I'm really tired. _This was fun. _I thought. I remembered home, everything. Christan, Louise, my mom. I don't know anymore, but I knew this was what I wanted, to get away from life. I wanted this, I wished for it, and I got it. I got away with the normal, boring life I had.

"Fuck it."

* * *

><p><strong>Is it okay? I don't think Kristen is really okay same with Edmund's major attitude change. : Also please help me so I could have a better title for this chapter. So, help me and please review! :]**


End file.
